Attack of the Nazgûl
A full moon glazed the night skies as Reia looked into the horizon, when she spotted something crawling in the bushes. Reia: ...the heck? Kiva: I think something is out there. Reia: Yeah. I can't sense the Nazgûl downward. Be on the lookout. Kiva: Alright. - Reia flew down, hidden from sight, and sense movement from the grass. The mysterious archer moved quietly and fired a fire arrow, but Reia quickly dodged it and throws the Power Pole at the archer, hitting at the head. Reia stands her ground as she discovered a female archer, who attacked her earlier. Reia: It's pointless to fight me now. ???: You don't say. I'm impressed. Reia: You are? ???: I knew the Metal World would be dangerous to be tempered with, but I didn't think... - Reia stand down, let the archer get back up and the two walk to the campsite. Kiva: So, this archer isn't a Nazgûl... ???: A what? Reia: Before we jump to conclusions, we'll start with the basics. Who are you? Kiva: Yeah. ???: Basics, huh? You do seem to keep things simple. Reia: Let's just say that things got out of hand, very fast. ???: I can help. I'm Aloy, a Seeker for the Nora tribe. Reia: (A Seeker... I wonder if she got lost in the time paradox too?) Kiva: Wow... Are there different tribes, from where you come from? Aloy: Yes, there are a few. I can see that the land is different than I thought. Reia: Aloy, you are on Middle-Earth right now. The Dark Lord Sauron sent his forces after us. Aloy: The Nazgûl, right? Reia: Yes. Our only chance is to go to Rivendell and seek shelter from them. Kiva: Totally. Aloy: It seems you and I have lots of questions to answer about each other. I'll go first. Which tribe are you from? Reia: ...The Saiyans, from another world. Kiva: Yeah. I'm from Earth, if you want to know. Aloy: A Saiyan? Never heard of it. What's your names? Kiva: I'm Kiva and that's my sister- Reia. Aloy: Kiva and Reia.. So, it's just the two of you out here? Kiva: No, we have a team with us. Aloy: A team? Which one is the leader? You or Reia?? Reia: Neither. Aloy: What do you mean by that? Kiva: Well, Ratchet is the leader. Reia: It's best that we show you. Aloy: Good. Lead the way. - The three walked towards the campfire. Reia: Everyone, we like you to meet someone new. Kiva: This is Aloy. Aloy: I'm a Seeker for my tribe. Which one of you is Ratchet? Ratchet: I am. Aloy: I can tell you're no human like me. Ratchet: I'm a Lombax. Some of the members here are humans, Aloy. Aloy: Good to hear that. Least, I'm not going crazy, encountering a team with...strange creatures. Sasha: How did you get here, Aloy? Aloy: Well, I was looking at one of the ruins, when something pulled me into a portal. Next thing I knew, I ended up here. Reia: The time paradox. Aloy: Is that what's causing this mess? Reia: Like I said, a lot happened very fast. Kiva: I know. Aloy: Normally, I would ask you to help me get back home, but this 'Sauron' means business. I'll help you and your team anyway I can. Raine: We would appreciate your help, Aloy. Aloy: It's best to tell me what happened here. Start from the beginning. Reia: We have been assigned to help Frodo Baggins take a ring back to Mordor, far east from here. Aloy: What's so special about this ring? Kiva: Well, dark powers are drawing to the ring if one should wear it. Aloy: So, it's dangerous. Reia: Yeah. Sauron made it in secret and he pour his life and will into it. Aloy: There is a way to destroy it, right? Kiva: There's a volcano called Mount Doom. That's where have to go, but... Ratchet: We are unprepared for the journey ahead. To make sure we are prepared, we're going to Rivendell and suit up. Aloy: I think I understand now. How far it is from Mount Doom? Ratchet: Very far. Kiva: Yeah. It's going to be long to get there. Aloy: Don't worry. This isn't the first time I took a journey on my own. Kiva: Really? Aloy: Yeah. Once we made into a safer distance, I would tell you more about me. Ratchet: It's best that we need to keep moving. - A good distance later, the Hobbits stopped for something to eat. Aloy: Um, why are you guys stopping? We are nearly at the rest stop. Pippin: What about breakfast? Ratchet: Honestly, Pippin. You just ate! Pippin: Yeah, but what about second breakfast? Kiva: Oh, brother... - Aragorn gave Merry and Pippin some apples anyway. Reia: How far are we to our stop? Aragorn: Not far. We're almost there. Kiva: That's good. - Night desends and Reia keeps an eye and sense open for incoming attacks. Caulifla: Anything? Reia: No. Hold on... What's that smell? Kiva: Well, whatever it was, it smells good. Reia: Oh no... - Reia ran to the Hobbits, who are cooking. Frodo: What are you doing!? - Reia used a freeze spell to put out the fire. But it was too late, the Nazgûl shrieked and desended into the camp, surrounded the entire team. Ratchet: This can't be good... - Reia was suddenly attacked, in her mind, by the Nazgûl. Nazgûl: Submit to your destiny... Kiva: Leave Reia alone!! - Kiva summoned her Keyblade to attack the Nazgûl. Reia: Kiva... - Aloy strike back at the enemies as the gang pushed on. The Nazgûl drew its tension to Frodo, letting go of Reia's trap. Kiva: Reia! Are you okay? - Reia only nodded and pointed her rage towards the Nazgûl, firing a power blast at it. Reia then transformed into Super Saiyan 2 form for an intense fight. Nazgûl: All we seek is the One Ring. Leave. Reia: Not for ANOTHER LIFE!!! - Reia boosted her powers even further in rage, amazed both Aloy and Kale. Aloy: Impossible... Kiva: Not impossible, Aloy. Not at all. - Reia tried to fight many Nazgûl as she can, but one of them stabbed Frodo on the shoulder with a Morgul blade. Aragorn arrived and drive the black riders away. Reia: Frodo!! - Reia checked his wound with Raine. Raine: I've never seen deep damage from a Morgul blade. Reia: Kiva, Samwise... Do you know a plant nearby, that'll slow down the pain? Kiva: Well, there's one- Athelas. It's not far from here. Reia: Grab some, hurry! Kiva: Okay. - Samwise grabbed some of the herb and came back. Aragorn puts the herb into Frodo's wound and the gang pushed forward quickly, into the troll site. Samwise: Look, Mr. Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls. Caulifla: How can I forget about that mess? Kiva: Yeah, neither can I. Caulifla: How is he? Reia: The herb did slow the process down, but he needs medical attention and fast. - Suddenly, an Elf appeared in the flast of light. Category:Scenes